


A splash of blue.

by TricksterBusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterBusiness/pseuds/TricksterBusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is out shopping for some new clothes that he feels comfortable in. He's nearly finished until he gets a prayer from Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A splash of blue.

With grace flowing through his veins once again, Castiel felt his old self. Admittedly, the grace he was using felt like trying on shoes that weren't fitted properly. Surely he'd wear it in. At least he hoped.  
But that wasn't the topic on the angels mind. Castiel was actually in a clothing store. He had managed to collect a trench coat, suit and shoes identical to those of Jimmy Novak.  
He wasn't quite sure why he was so attached to material items. Ever since he turned human, he wasn't quite used to the soft material of his hooded jacket, nor the rough texture of his jeans. Back in his suit however, he finally felt comfortable.  
Now there was only one thing missing. That infernal tie that he could never seem to find anywhere.  
He wouldn't leave without finding it. It was a slash of colour on his otherwise simple coloured clothes. Even he could appreciate a simple bit of colour. Besides, Dean, and many others had told him it matched his eyes. He was curious if Jimmy knew that when he wore it. Did his wife pick it out for him? Did she tie it for him? Since that was often Dean's self-acclaimed job. He wasn't implying that he was Dean's husband, but he did act quite domestic towards Castiel when it came to things like that.  
Castiel had spent a long time looking for that tie, but he couldn't find it anywhere. He had been from store to store looking for it. Sometimes he felt his mind wandering, maybe thinking on a new tie. Yet every time he shook it off, the angel was insistent upon getting his old blue one.  
He was looking through more ties until he heard a prayer for him. The voice was easily recognisable, he could detect that voice from worlds away if he needed to.  
"Hey, Cas. I don't know where you are, or whatever you're doing... But I need you man." Dean Winchester said in a low, gravelly voice. Castiel could nearly hear the slur of his voice, presumably from alcohol.  
"Please, I need your weirdo, feathery ass down here. I screwed up. Big time..." Dean faltered. Castiel picked up a shuddering breath. He felt the distress in the call.  
"Kevin's dead." Dean choked. "He's dead, and it's all my fault. I'm a wreck Cas, and I know you're friggin' busy but I need you. Please."  
Deans voice in Castiel went silent, but it took no time for Castiel to decide what he was doing. He now stood in the bunker, standing behind Dean Winchester. Dean had his hand gripping his hair, while the other held a bottle of whiskey close to him. Castiel tentatively put a shoulder on Deans shoulder, squeezing it gently.  
"Hello, Dean."  
"Bout damn time, Cas." Dean said with a faint smile. "What took you so long?"  
Castiel chuckled softly. He felt the relief Dean was feeling, his soul sparked up a little brighter. "You're more important than a crooked ugly tie, Dean."  
Dean turned around to look at him, taking a look at his old/new outfit.he didn't speak for a moment, instead saying a million possible words with his small smirk at Castiel.  
"I liked that tie." He finally told him.  
Castiel pulled up a chair beside Dean and sat down. He sighed, knowing he'd have to be serious. "And I'd like you to tell me what's happened, Dean."  
Dean's smirk twitched and settled down back into a frown. He ran a hand over the back of his neck, looking down. He told Castiel the whole story, about Ezekiel turning out to be Gadreel.  
He finished off with a sigh. "I've messed up, Cas. I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be sorry, Dean." Castiel said in a gentle tone. "This wasn't your fault."  
Dean looked up at Castiel with a forlorn look. Dean was tired, and he was indeed an emotional wreck. Castiel shuffled his chair closer and reached out. He pulled Dean into a tight hug, letting the older Winchester wrap his arms around his waist in a vicelike grip and scrunch up the back of his new coat.  
"I'm not going to leave you, Dean. And we'll get your brother back. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Small thing made for my friend, Citra, who gave me this wonderful prompt. It's posted on my iPad, so if there's any problems, please let me know. Enjoy!


End file.
